


No Feeding In The Halls

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Good fucking luck understanding who's who, STYLISTIC PRONOUN HELL, Sneaky Vampire Feeding Fun Times, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	No Feeding In The Halls

She could feel her heartbeat, the rapid pounding like an engine going on overdrive, her lifeblood coursing through her veins, molten hot, positively brimming with life.

“Diana…!” she whispered, breathless, nervous, _excited_.

She pushed her against the wall, pinned her down with her chest, felt her chest rising and falling with each shallow pant, the warmth seeping through her clothes, through her own and the cold, lifeless flesh underneath. 

“Diana…”

She shushed her, cerulean eyes peering right into crimson; another breath blown out through pursed lips, a hand brought up to her neck, agile fingers brushing the long locks of her hair away, sharp claws under the cover of thick polish gently, oh so gently raking on her skin.

She shivered, goosebumps rising all over body, her heartbeat growing faster, louder, _deafening_.

“Diana…!”

She sank her teeth into her neck, piercing a bulging vein, burning crimson sweetness pouring onto her tongue; she shivered, moaned as she felt its vigour, its power already surging inside her from just a taste.

She wrapped her lips around the wound as she began to drink, felt her cold, lifeless form grow warm again, the feeling of the life that had been stolen from her make a fleeting return, before she felt that primal force inside her awaken and feast, bring her that unholy pleasure she’d come to love so much.

She heard her try to say her name again, her voice coming as just a soundless breath, barely a whimper.

She fed until she felt her begin to grow faint and limp in her grasp, pulled away, her tongue darting out to catch the trickles of crimson sweetness still pouring from the wound, one lap to take it into her mouth, enjoy the last drops, a second to stem the bleeding, a third to make her yelp, feel her shiver and moan, however weakly.

She pulled away from her, caught her by her shoulders as she began to slide down with her back against the wall, held her up as her legs seemed no longer fit for the task. 

“Are you quite alright?” she asked, cerulean eyes probing every inch of her skin, biting her lip as she saw the sweat still slowly trickling down them, threatening to pierce her own skin and open the long-dead veins as she saw the expression that had come over her face.

“Yeah…” she whispered. “I’m alright.”

They stayed there a while, catching their breaths (if they still drew it), waiting for the deafening sound of her heart to quiet down.

Then, they made their way out of that hall, an arm protectively wrapped around her hip, holding her up and steady as they walked, her hair brushed back over the new wound, a pristine white handkerchief stained and marred to hide the evidence from their lips.

They were getting reckless, she knew.

Dangerous.

Stupid.

But really, there was nothing quite more that made her heart race quite like the thrill of getting caught.


End file.
